


午夜玫瑰

by Proco



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proco/pseuds/Proco
Summary: 情人节爱在心中口难开的两个人
Relationships: HPSS - Relationship, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, 哈利波特/斯内普
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	午夜玫瑰

如果他现在有时间转换器，他一定会回到昨天晚上，把自己扔到床上并且毫不犹豫的施个昏睡咒。

显然，这只是个美好的愿望。所以现在，西弗勒斯.斯内普坐在霍格沃兹的餐桌旁，一边和连绵不绝涌上来的困意做着争斗，一边勉强让自己保持着清醒，眼神却迷离的盯着餐桌上的一杯咖啡似乎在专注的研究着上面奶沫的纹路。

好吧，他真不该纵容自己去读完那本小说的。斯内普盯着咖啡想到，可是那紧张的环环相扣充满谜题的情节却让他欲罢不能，每次告诉自己看完这一章就去睡觉，却又忍不住翻开新的一章继续看了起来。这种纵容的结果就是让他在清晨四点才躺在床上，好像只是刚闭上眼睛就被床头的闹钟揪着头发叫了起来。

他已经很多年没有享受过这种起床方式了。 

房间的储物柜里没有放上几瓶胡椒提神剂更是让他后悔不迭，他真该晚上十点就去睡觉的。

“西弗勒斯。”

“嗯？”斯内普好像听到有人在叫他，他下意识的转头看向声音的来源，是坐在他左手边的哈利波特，显然他不是第一次叫他，餐桌旁其他几个教授也看了过来。

哈利微笑着看着他，轻声说：“能把盐递给我吗？”

斯内普迷惑的看着哈利，看着对方的脸思索了大概十秒钟之久才让他反应过来。

“哦。”斯内普顺从的把盐罐递了过去。

“谢谢。”哈利接过盐罐，眼神却在斯内普的脸上仔细的看着，“你昨晚没睡好？”

“还可以。”斯内普终于停止了观察咖啡，端起来喝了一口。

“你有黑眼圈。”哈利靠近斯内普说道。

斯内普懊恼的嘟囔了一句什么。

“因为学生们的作业？”显然哈利并不打算就此放过这个问题。

斯内普犹豫了一下，他可以说谎，他知道如何让谎言看起来真实可信，可是——他飞快的看了一眼哈利，对方的表情让他放弃了说一个无伤大雅的小谎这个选择，“米勒娃借了我一本小说。”

“哦。”哈利像是立刻就明白了一切，他笑了起来，“无论那是什么小说，你看完都要借我看看。”

“为什么？”斯内普迷惑不解的看着他。

“除了魔法书籍和魔药周刊能占用你那么长时间的小说？作者一定是个天才。”

在某种程度上，斯内普倒是同意哈利对于作者是个天才的这个评价，他刚要说些什么，学生们的餐桌那边传来了一阵惊呼。某个女学生面前应该摆放餐具和食物的地方，取而代之的是一大束红色的玫瑰。

斯内普微微皱了皱眉头，他忽然想起来今天是什么日子了。

情人节。

斯内普在心中默默的叹了口气，为这即将开始的一天而感到头疼。他并非是那种反节日分子，对于任何节日本身，斯内普并无特别的喜好。只是身为一所集中了大量青春期男孩女孩学校的教授来说，各种节日带来的后遗症足够让他对节日反感起来，尤其是能调动所有青年男女们荷尔蒙的节日。斯内普预感到今天又将是多事的一天，他别想清净而悠闲的度过。

“真浪漫，是不是？”哈利在身边用一种温柔的声音说到，似乎在征求着斯内普的意见。

斯内普不知道该怎么回答，他既没有送给过别人玫瑰的经验，也没有人送过他。对于浪漫与否他显然不具备什么评价的经验，他认真的想了想之后放弃道：“说真的，我还没有睡醒——”然后他惊讶的看见哈利笑了起来。

“哦，西弗勒斯，你简直，简直太可——”

哈利的后半句被他含糊的带了过去，脸上的笑容足够斯内普看清楚他的八颗牙齿。

在节日里，教授们也似乎格外的宽容，并未对早餐时的意外事件作出什么处理。斯内普想也许今天的魔药课程应该教那些显然正处于高度兴奋的学生们酿造冷静药剂，让他们被荷尔蒙烧糊涂的脑子恢复理智和清醒。

一个上午就这样匆匆而过。

下午在教师休息室里，斯内普刚刚端起茶杯，哈利就像一阵风一样的冲了进来，重重的坐在了斯内普身旁的座位上。

“我真佩服他们的想象力。”哈利长长的松了一口气，把自己放松的陷进沙发里，然后歪着头看向斯内普。

“上午过的怎么样？”

斯内普挑了挑眉，“还好。”他才注意到哈利今天的着装格外的整齐，而且，即使是斯内普也不得不承认，对方十分适合黑色。黑色的麻瓜衣服没有让他看起来死气沉沉，反而显得帅气十足，也更加衬托他眼睛的颜色，让人移不开视线。

这是哈利波特在霍格沃兹任教的第五个年头。

斯内普记不起他们具体是从什么时候开始成为朋友的，在哈利波特成为教授的第一年里，他们还经常针锋相对的吵起来，而在他没有注意的时候，他们已经可以和平的坐在同一个房间里，甚至聊上几句了。他说不好这到底是他们两个之间谁作出的努力的结果。

他注意到有片粉色的花瓣躲在对方从来不驯服的头发里。

“你头发里有片花瓣。”斯内普端着茶杯，看着哈利把头发弄的更乱。

“他们发明了一个咒语，用玫瑰花瓣做攻击，真不知道他们是怎么想出来的。”哈利一边胡噜着头发一边看着他，“好了吗？”

斯内普犹豫了一下，微微倾身向前，捏住了那片花瓣，花瓣却牢牢的呆在它原来的地方。

“他们一定用了一个粘合的咒语。”斯内普抽出自己的魔杖，轻声念了一个咒语，花瓣顺从的躺在了他的手心里。

“你真该看看那些被花瓣黏住的学生。”哈利忍不住笑了起来，花瓣在斯内普的手心里变成了两瓣，两瓣又变成了四瓣，最后变成了一朵粉红色的玫瑰。

“我才不想给他们的恶作剧善后。”斯内普一边说着一边顺手把玫瑰插在了休息室里的花瓶里。

哈利看着那朵玫瑰，有些不自然的问道：“你有时间吗？今天晚上？”

“还不确定，怎么了？”

“我在一本讲魔法起源的资料书里发现了一个咒语，我想今天晚上不会有人用决斗室的，所以我想——”哈利吞吞吐吐的说完，表情说不上来为什么有些不自在。

“所以你想在你同事身上试一试？”斯内普接过他没说完的话。

“哦，行了西弗勒斯，别说的我好像在欺负你一样，明明每次都是我被你打的屁滚尿流。”

连斯内普也被他的形容逗得嘴角微微上扬，露出了一个小小的微笑，“我只是——”

“经验比你丰富而已。”

“经验比你丰富而已。”

两个人异口同声说完这句话。

“你凭什么觉得这样一个夜晚，我会和你在决斗室里筋疲力竭的研究咒语？”斯内普干巴巴的说道。

哈利楞了一下，他不确定的看着斯内普，眼睛里闪烁着希望和喜悦，“或者你更愿意在霍格莫德和我共进晚餐？”

“鉴于每次你找到什么新咒语总是会拉我入伙，难免不让我联想到这也许是一种报复？”

“比如说？”哈利挑战的问道。

“比如我今天上午扣了格兰芬多五十分。”

“五十分？！为什么？”

今天上午的魔药，一位七年级的男学生在两个学院的联合课堂上，涨红着脸，结结巴巴的对着他的魔药教授吼道我喜欢你的时候，甚至连斯内普本人也不禁有些可怜起他来。这个倒霉的学生一定在他的小团体中打赌输了还是什么，才轮到他做这个并不高明的恶作剧。看着那个孩子有些绝望的表情时，斯内普有一时的心软，才让一百分变成了五十分。即使如此，斯内普也做了该有的处罚，不仅扣了分数并且让那个学生去费尔奇那里禁闭。

多年的教职经验让斯内普清楚的知道，这种恶作剧的头不能开。

哈利听完懊恼的“哦”了一声。

“所以，今天晚上他要去你办公室禁闭？”哈利话语中透出来的失望让斯内普觉得有些奇怪。

“不，他在费尔奇那里。”比起被罚禁闭的学生来，斯内普本人比他们更不喜欢禁闭，就好像他多乐意在课堂以外的时间再见到那些学生一样。他更愿意在自己的房间里悠闲的享受独处时光。所以他总是尽可能把禁闭留给费尔奇。

“那么我们去决斗室？”

斯内普轻轻点了点头。

“太好了！”哈利兴奋的用手捏了捏斯内普的手臂，“太好了！”

“也许到了晚上你就不那么想了。”

哈利笑笑没有回答，“我去上课了，那么，晚上见？”

“晚上见。”他感受着哈利的握在他手臂上的力度，掩饰着疯狂的心跳，泰然自若的回答道。

他太过于专注自己心跳的速度，甚至没有注意到玫瑰已经悄然消失。

已经过了宵禁时间。

很少有学生敢在这个时间敲他私人房间的门。斯内普在书桌前又等了一会，直到门上又不轻不重的敲了两下，才走过去。

“晚上好。”哈利站在门口，显得有些局促。

有些惊讶于这个时间看见他，斯内普还是把门开的更大了一些，示意对方进来，“晚上好。”

哈利看见书桌上一摞羊皮纸，“在忙？我打扰你了吗？”

斯内普摇摇头，“正要休息一会。”

“我来拿书。”

斯内普从书架上拿出那本小说，递给对方，年轻人拿着书，似乎并不想很快离开。壁炉里的火光照在年轻人的身上，忽明忽暗，让人觉得莫名的温暖。

“要喝一杯吗？”斯内普提议道。

“再好不过。”年轻人显然松了一口气。

两个人坐在壁炉前的扶手椅里，哈利一扫决斗室里的狼狈，换了一件灰色的套头衫，两个人随意的聊着什么。斯内普能感觉到对方有些紧张，他不知道是什么让年轻人不自在。年轻人并非第一次来他的房间，斯内普安静的环顾了房间一周，并没有什么让人敏感的存在。

“今晚谢谢你。”哈利轻柔的说，“非常愉快。”

斯内普挑眉看着年轻人，点了点头。

“那么，晚安。”

“晚安。”

年轻人有些古怪的行为让斯内普有些好奇，他一直看着哈利走过长长的走廊，看不见身影才关上房门。说起来，他们两个人似乎都有些奇怪，斯内普有些自嘲的想。他让家养小精灵把酒杯拿走清洗，自己则坐回到书桌前继续批改作业。剩下的工作并不太多，只有几份而——然后，他看见了那支红色的玫瑰花安静的躺在他的书桌上，似乎从一开始，从很早以前它就在那里了一样，从容自在。

他看着这朵玫瑰，似乎想仅凭目光来确认它是否真实存在。

他敢对梅林发誓，在十五分钟之前，这朵玫瑰还没有在这里，他的房间里也从来没有任何玫瑰出现过。

斯内普近乎温柔的拿起那朵玫瑰，他不能假装自己不知道它的来处，他又感到心跳加快了起来。他们都在变的越来越奇怪，可更奇怪的是他却并不排斥。

“真浪漫，是不是？”

他想起了早上年轻人的问题，一个发自内心的微笑出现在他的脸上，然后他说，

“是的。”

END


End file.
